


Young at Heart

by Yuurei



Series: Re-Entry side pieces [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: Don't copy to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24507784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuurei/pseuds/Yuurei
Summary: Young amongst old souls but in good company anyway.
Series: Re-Entry side pieces [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1792378
Comments: 14
Kudos: 75





	Young at Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [flamethrower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamethrower/pseuds/flamethrower). Log in to view. 



> Re-Entry series is one of my favourites to reread so🤷  
> I put this as inspired by Time Without Name because it's set some nebulous time after the sharing is complete but at no specific point.

Raallandirr is young amongst old souls or so it seems quite often. Anakin is odd to watch sometimes acting far older than his stature implies and the sharing explains it to be true. With his memories largely restored he is a young man in a child's body not truly a child. 

Likewise master Obi-Wan despite being a young man acts like he expects all his joints to pop when he gets up from the couch sometimes. It's amusing to watch the surprise on his face when it doesn't happen and funnier still when he's sat too long and it does occur. The scrunched up faces he makes will never not be funny.

Master Qui-Gon is the oldest of their little quartet, physically at least. On occasion it shows when he's stiff from a nap in an uncomfortable position that wouldn't have given her pause. When he sighs at them like the creche-master used to when the younglings got into the paints out of turn it makes her blush beneath her fur. 

She is in every way the youngest of them. Sometimes it feels like she's holding them back and she despairs that they will realize it and have to leave her behind. And then there are days like today where--

"Anakin get back here _you brat!"_ Anakin vaulted over the back of the couch, "Nyah, come make me! Whoa!" And Master Obi-wan followed him leaping over furniture and half finished projects littering the floor. Master Qui-Gon rather than defusing situation leaned back laughing on the floor where they'd all been seated and was he? Yes, he was subtly tripping the both of them by moving bits of furniture and project scraps so the chase would continue. 

Perhaps she was well suited for this quartet after all. They were all still children it seemed.

**Author's Note:**

> I always forget this site takes the initial draft date as the publishing date unless you change it. I started this on May 4th it didnt actually get finished till June 15th🤦


End file.
